


Just For Today

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n provides a happy distraction.





	Just For Today

“What the fuck!”

“What the hell, man?”

“Y/n, I don’t understand why you would do this to me”.

Y/n ran out of the library cackling.

The men had been stressed lately, what with Amara still out there. 

Y/n had enough of the three mopey ass men, and decided he’d have some fun. 

If they wanted to join in they were welcome to. If not, then they could stay miserable.

“Y/n, get your ass back here right now!” Dean shouted, wiping the water off his face, the water balloon that was just thrown at him having completely soaked him.

Dean chased y/n down, Sam and Cas following behind.

“Where the hell did he go?” Sam questioned, not seeing y/n anywhere.

If only they knew y/n had completely explored the bunker. 

He discovered a few secret passageways and little corridors. 

Sneaking out of one, he came up behind the boys and threw two more water balloons, hitting Sam and Dean right in their faces, the water splashing onto Cas as well, due to his proximity to the hunters.

“Gotcha”, he laughed. 

The brothers and the angel turned to him and he knew his was in a load of shit now.

“Oh crap!”

He turned to run, only to be blocked by the chest of the angel, blue eyes staring into his own.

“Grab him, Cas”, Dean exclaimed. 

The angel immediately locked onto y/n’s body, not allowing him to move a single muscle.

“Please, Cas. I’ll do anything. Just let me go this once”, he begged, knowing the punishment he was about to get would be terrible.

“I’m sorry, y/n. But this is the way it has to be”, the angel replied.

Sam and Dean came over and immediately put their hands on y/n, tickling him more than he ever had. 

He laughed and laughed, crying a little as well.

“St-stop it. Gu-guy-uys”, he choked out, not getting much air from laughing too much. 

All four men were on the floor, smiling and laughing, the stress being forgotten for now.

“I’m gon-gonna-p-pee!” he yelled, wanting to get them to stop. 

Eventually they thought y/n had been punished enough. 

Y/n lay on the floor, trying to catch his breath, while the others sat around him, still smiling.

“Thanks, y/n. We needed that”, Dean said, before getting up and walking off. 

Sam followed, then Cas. 

Y/n finally got up, making his way to the library, thinking he should probably help with the research. 

As he entered, his eyes widened, seeing the Winchesters and the angel with water guns in their hands, armed and ready.

“Fuck!”

They spent the rest of that day chasing each other around, forgetting about their problems and having fun, doing the things they never got to do as children. 

Just for today. 


End file.
